A large and growing population of users is using mobile phones for a variety of purposes, including keeping in touch with family members, conducting business, and having access to a telephone in the event of an emergency. However, sometimes users may not be able to effectively communicate with each other via mobile phones. For example, when a user is in a noisy environment (e.g., at a bar, a concert or a conference), the user may not be able to hear the incoming call or to understand everything the caller is saying. This negatively impacts the user experience with mobile phones, as well as user satisfaction of mobile phone networks.